


Lady and Bride

by Broken_Clover



Series: Unorthodox Love-Letters [3]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/F, Millia is bad at feelings, Pansexual Elphelt, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Millia was done with relationships. After the last disaster, she was ready to give up on love. So why can't she stop thinking about Elphelt?





	Lady and Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings related to this pairing. I have very rarely seen it outside of porn, which sucks IMO because I feel like it's a legitimately good mesh of characters? Elphelt is so kind and nonjudgmental and I feel like that's exactly the sort of person who would help Millia recover from her trauma. Conversely, I feel like Millia, who knows what trauma feels like, would validate Elphelt's emotions regarding her own abuse. I think character-wise they would make for a very good and healthy pairing, helping one another through their issues.

Love was not something that had ever come particularly easily to Millia. With her rocky upbringing, surrounded by people who were either training her to kill, trying to kill her, or both, learning to form emotional bonds of any kind was not a skill she had time to exercise. 

It had taken so much effort to try and fall in love with Zato. At the time, it felt good. Even though she had gone through so much stress and fear in trying to bridge that physical gap, the joy that it brought her felt worth it. Zato made her happy. He made her feel wanted. Like she hadn’t been raised from childhood to be nothing more than a murder-machine. 

It was because of him that she didn’t believe in love anymore. Millia had been willing to give her heart and soul to him, and for what? If he truly loved her back, all it had done was lead him into killing a child. He had become a monster, someone heartless and cruel. If that was what love was, she was more than willing to give up on it. Millia Rage knew how to learn from her mistakes. She wouldn’t let herself feel that way again.

So what the hell was Elphelt Valentine doing to her??

It had to be a drug of some kind. Or magic. Whatever had been crammed into that weird bullet that the girl had shot her with. The warm feeling that always seemed to be burning in her chest as of late wasn’t as strong as when she had been shot, but it felt similar. It had to be related somehow.

Millia couldn’t get the memory out of her head. Elphelt was related to the one who had declared war on humanity, so it seemed like a good idea to hunt her down, either for interrogation or to kill her. She hadn’t been expecting it to be too difficult of a job. The girl didn’t look like much of a fighter, inhuman or not. 

The fight itself hadn’t been incredibly hard. Elphelt clearly had been taken off guard by her abilities, just barely ducking out from under Bad Moon and Silent Force. Millia questioned what the merits of trying to fight in a wedding dress were, but seeing as how the girl carried black-tech firearms, she didn’t rely on hand-to-hand nearly as much.

That single bullet had somehow managed to take her off guard. She had been grazed a few times over the course of the fight, nothing too serious, but that one had managed to hit point-blank, right over the heart. For a moment, Millia had been terrified, anticipating the agonized feeling of having metal tear through her chest. However, rather than pain, a soft, light feeling had washed over her. Without trying, she could feel the tension in her muscles fade and her anger subside.

“Hee hee! Do you only have eyes for me?” Elphelt had asked, beaming and giggling. 

Though the force had still knocked her to the ground, Millia saw Elphelt’s bright smile and felt something blooming in her chest. It was something like the relaxant, but it definitely felt different. Something about seeing such sweet innocence made her feel...warm, for lack of a better word.

Afterwards, Elphelt had walked over and kneeled down over her assailant’s body. Though Millia still felt too relaxed to stand, she could feel her heart skipping when Elphelt reached out to brush the blonde strands out of her eyes, smiling and giggling with delight.

What had happened to her then? What had been in that bullet? Why was it that, even days after the girl had escaped, Millia still felt that fond warmth whenever she imagined that fluffy pink hair and bright cyan eyes, those gentle fingers stroking her face? Whatever magic she had used, it must have been strong.

Millia wanted answers. She couldn’t keep trying to work in such a state when she felt so unsure and distracted. One way or another, she was gonna find Elphelt and figure out what was happening to her.

++++++

As it turned out, her victory must have made Elphelt cocky. She made virtually no attempt to go into hiding after almost being hunted down and murdered. It had been incredibly easy to trace her location to Illyria castle.

Millia was near-silent as she slunk in, carefully vaulting over the tiled roofs that sat just out of view of the numerous guards. Tendrils of prehensile hair slipped from the roof to the treetops, keeping a strong grip with little more than the rustling of leaves.

The pink-haired girl was all too easy to spot amongst the courtyard, white dress contrasting sharply against the flower-laden bushes and grass. Millia felt an ache of longing, the same ache she felt whenever Elphelt filled her thoughts. It only acted as encouragement to go faster, to get answers as quickly as she could manage.

The assassin made a three-point landing on the ground, quickly standing up and walking towards the girl. She seemed oblivious, not even noticing her unexpected guest.

“Valentine.”

Millia had expected either a jump of surprise or a sudden freeze. Elphelt didn’t seem like a skilled enough combatant to be able to properly react to a surprise attack. Technically, she hadn’t been _wrong_ , as a cheerful smile was definitely not the proper way to respond to the sudden appearance of an assassin.

“Oh! Hello, miss Millia! Where did you come from?”

That much was enough to make her pause, glancing around slightly awkwardly. “...the roof.”

“Oh, okay then.” Elphelt replied, looking completely nonplussed by that response. A cheery smile still lit her face, and Millia was pretty well convinced that the girl was playing her for a fool.

“Who told you I was coming?” With all the uncertainty, instinct told her to snap.

Elphelt tilted her head, smile fading. “What do you mean? Nobody told me. You just started talking to me, so I thought we were having a conversation?”

“I…” Things were quickly going in the wrong direction. Millia irritably shook her head. “Stop trying to change the subject! I came here for answers, and I’m gonna get them.”

“Um...alright, then.” An unsure smile returned to Elphelt’s face. “However I can be of help!”

The assassin put a hand to her chest. “I want to know what sort of magic you’ve used on me. What kind of a witch are you?”

“Witch?” Elphelt looked slightly downtrodden, and Millia could swear that the girl’s ear-like headband drooped empathetically. “I don’t know what you mean…”

“This damned warmth!” Millia kept her voice quiet, but her tone was needle-sharp. “I haven’t been able to get rid of it since you shot me! Is it some form of manipulation? Are you trying to make me your thrall? Why can’t I stop thinking about you?!”

There was an odd glimmer of curiosity in those lovely, crystal-blue eyes. “You...you can’t stop thinking about me? And- and you feel warm?”

“Yes! I keep having these thoughts about you! What sort of magic is this? Why do I feel so warm when I think about you? Why do I feel so...so _happy?_ ”

“Miss Millia?” Elphelt gave her a thoughtful look, and she could feel that damned warmth again. “Can I ask you something?”

Millia scowled. “Fine.”

“Are you...in love with me?”

Suddenly, it all made sense. Millia took a hesitant step back, once again taken off guard. 

“I-I…”

It couldn’t be love, could it? She’d given up on love. It had to be something Elphelt did to her! It had to be magic! How else could she feel like this- happy and light like she hadn’t spent her entire life killing and causing suffering?

“Miss Millia?”

“I don’t...I don’t understand.” She uncomfortably wrapped arms around herself, suddenly unable to look Elphelt in the eye. “It _feels_ like love. But I told myself that after Zato, I wasn’t going to love anyone again. I don’t know what to do with these feelings.”

A gloved hand placed itself on her shoulder. Millia couldn’t help but flinch. So many years working for the Guild, gentle touches were something she was unaccustomed to. She knew how to kill a man with her bare hands in at least a dozen ways, but she was completely lost on how to react to being shown just a little act of sympathy.

“I’ll admit, I don’t really know, either.” Elphelt conceded. “My Magnum Wedding works for a bit, but I’ve never had anyone who still liked me after it. I’ve tried so many times to _make_ someone love me, but I’m not really sure what to do now that someone actually does!” An awkward smile split her face.

After a moment, Millia couldn’t help but don a nervous smile, too. “Well, I guess it’s nice to meet someone as awkward as I am.”

“Heh. You really do seem like a nice lady, Miss Millia. I mean, I know you did kinda try to kill me with your hair, but I’m kind of used to it?”

“Apologies.” She twirled a stand of hair around her finger. "I was really after your sister, but it seems like you aren’t nearly as much of a danger.” She paused for a moment. “And stop calling me ‘miss,’ alright? Just Millia is fine.”

She felt like this should have been going somewhere. Like acknowledging it would make it easier to understand. But Millia remained hopelessly lost as the thought of _‘I am in love with someone’_ circled aimlessly.

“Um, Millia? You okay?”

“Yes, I...I’m sorry, I’m really not.” Usually, she wouldn’t be so up-front about her feelings, but something about Elphelt just felt so kind and inviting. Like she wouldn’t put a knife to her neck for saying the wrong thing. “I just feel so lost.”

“Lost? What do you mean by that?”

Millia put a hand over her eyes, trying to find the right words. “Maybe I do love you. Does that mean anything, though? Would you even love me back? If so, then what? I don’t know how to make a relationship work. What if I do something wrong? What if-”

Rather than a hand on her shoulder, she was cut off by a complete hug. Instinctively, she tried to push away, but Elphelt was far stronger than her appearance suggested. Eventually, she relented, sinking into the other girl’s grip and hugging back carefully. Upon being so close, she realized that Elphelt’s hair carried the soft scent of flowers and cake icing.

“Millia, I think maybe you’re overthinking this a little.” Elphelt said. “Like I said! I think you’re a nice lady, and I’d love to try this out. It’ll be my first time having a real partner, so I’m not really experienced, but I’ll try my best!”

“But can you truly love someone like me?” The assassin’s voice trembled slightly, and she despised it. “Can you love someone who’s broken?”

“Broken? I don’t think you’re broken. The last one just didn’t work out. A lot of girls in the novels I read are like you, and they _always_ make it out okay!”

Millia couldn’t help but laugh a little at Elphelt’s optimism. “I think you shouldn’t assume things about life based on romance novels.”

“Maybe.” Elphelt pulled back and let her go. “But I also know a thing or two about being broken.”

“...you do?”

Elphelt looked away briefly, eyes dull, before turning back with her usual bright smile. “That’s why Cinderella is my favorite! She gets to live happily ever after with her prince charming! I love it!”

“Oh.” Millia felt too wary to question just how much Elphelt could relate to the character, but decided not to mention it. “I suppose a little escapism isn’t bad. Alright. I really want to try this, I just…”

“Just what?”

“I don’t really know what to say. My heart is telling me to give it a try, but I can’t stop worrying that I’ll get hurt again. I-I don’t feel like you would, but I wonder...if I don’t feel confident in this, would it be unfair to you? Maybe it isn’t really love, and I just don’t know.”

“I see.” Elphelt looked a bit dismayed, but still kept her smile.

“It all felt so much easier the first time- back when you shot me. Maybe it wasn’t as genuine, but I didn’t feel any hesitation. I knew what I really wanted. But now I’m not sure.”

A thought seemed to hit her. “Elphelt? Can I make a request?”

“Huh? Um, sure, Millia! Whatever you need!”

“Shoot me.”

“E-eh?!”

“With your magical bullet. If it gets rid of my doubts, I’ll be able to figure out this feeling.”

“You want me to use my Magnum Wedding again?” Elphelt looked a tad incredulous, but reached down in her dress to pull out a marked bullet. “I...Alright. If it’ll make you happy.”

The Valentine walked away across the grass, fiddling with her gun as she went. Once she was a few yards away, she held up her rifle and aimed it. “Are you sure about this, Millia?”

“Yes.” She replied, standing directly in the other’s line of sight.

The sound of a gunshot filled the courtyard. Millia didn’t feel pain, but her heart was beating in her ears and her body was tense, so it was likely just hard to notice. 

However, almost immediately after, she could feel the warmth settling over her again. She could still stand, but Millia felt light and airy. Like she was almost weightless. Like none of her past was weighing her down anymore.

“Millia?” Asked Elphelt, approaching once more. “How are you feeling?”

With her concerns gone, the assassin felt no shame as she let her fingers trace the soft, rounded curves of the girl’s face. It was far less sharp and severe than Zato’s had been. That was something she was finding that she loved about Elphelt. Very little about her, from her body to her personality, was particularly sharp. It was all soft and bright and gentle. It was something that she was so utterly unused to, but absolutely adored. Perhaps it was no wonder that she had wound up falling in love with Elphelt Valentine.

Milia didn’t realize that she had started kissing until the pink-haired girl was kissing her back. That too felt soft, inviting. It felt good. And Elphelt was happily kissing her back, making her finally realize that yes, someone did love her in return.

They had both gone bright pink from the sudden kissing, from excitement and embarrassment. For the first time in a while, Millia broke out into a genuine smile.

“W-well, I guess that answers that!” Elphelt beamed, going a bit pinker as she put a hand to her cheek.

“I must thank you, Elphelt.” Millia tried to regain her composure, but found that she couldn’t stop blushing. 

“Feeling better now?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” She nodded. “It felt so good to not worry for once. Whatever is in those bullets, it’s wonderful.”

“Well, magic, but it doesn’t matter at all!”

“Huh? Why not?”

Elphelt picked her gun off of the ground and cracked it open. The barrel was empty. With a free hand, she reached down and pulled the unused bullet from her pocket.

“I didn’t want to influence you like that.” She explained to Millia’s shocked expression. “I didn’t think it was fair. I wanted you to think that, though, so you’d do what your heart wanted.”

“I-I can’t believe this. You didn’t actually shoot me?”

“Nope!” Elphelt smiled proudly, but faltered a bit upon noticing how troubled Millia looked. “I’m sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?”

“Did I let my feelings get in the way of logic? Did I just force myself on you? I must have crossed some sort of line- !”

“Hey, hey! It’s fine. Don’t apologize for it!”

Millia sighed, slumping a little. “Alright...if that’s what you want.”

Elphelt shook her head. “Millia, it’s not about what I want! That’s the thing about a relationship. Your wants are as just as important as mine! How long has it been since someone asked you what _you_ wanted?”

For what had to be at least the fifth time, Millia felt at a loss for words. Part of being an assassin meant that she was supposed to follow orders. As it seemed, that lifestyle had taken over her. Truthfully, she didn’t know how to answer the question, because she didn’t have a clue how to answer.

Fortunately, Elphelt seemed to take the hint. She took Millia’s hand and offered another soft smile. 

“Well, how about we change that? Just tell me what you want! I’ll do my best to give it to you!”

“What I want?” Millia glanced around in thought for a moment. With her free hand, she reached up to stroke that lovely pink hair. “I...I think I’d like another kiss.”

The Valentine lit up. “Happily!”

Millia would easily admit that it felt even nicer the second time. After knowing how soft and sweet it was, she almost melted as she pressed her lips against Elphelt’s. She found herself wrapping her arms around tightly. Even if she wasn’t used to such softness yet, she definitely felt as though she could get used to it.

“El? What’s going on?”

She pulled away suddenly, heart freezing in panic. She wasn’t well associated with Sin Kiske, but she recognized his face. Oh, and as if the whole scenario couldn’t get worse, Ramlethal was with him, watching the two with an unusually interested expression.

“Elphelt.” The second Valentine spoke in deadpan. “Who is this woman?”

“I-I, um-” Millia looked around frantically, trying to make a quick exit strategy. Angra would make for an easy out in the right scenario. However, before she could even take a step, Elphelt had a tight grip on her hand and didn’t let go.

“Hey, guys!” Elphelt announced cheerily, gesturing to her companion. “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Millia!”


End file.
